One Day at a Time
by mcbirdy
Summary: Sofia one shot prompt that I've decided to continue. Prompt: I've seen quite a few fics about Callie or Arizona self harming and every time I read them I wonder about a fic where Sofia is like 16 and is cutting and her moms see her arm and freak or something and try to get her to talk to them about what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: _I've seen quite a few fics about Callie or Arizona self harming and every time I read them I wonder about a fic where Sofia is like 16 and is cutting and her moms see her arm and freak or something and try to get her to talk to them about what's going on._

Authors Note: Warning: Mentions of self harming, don't read if could trigger.

Sofia sat in the classroom in her normal seat, next to the same people she'd been going to school with for years now. One seat back was Rose, the girl who tormented Sofia for years about having two mothers. _It's wrong. It's a sin. You're going to hell because of your mothers. I bet you're just like them too, a lesbian. _The comments she's grown up with she'd always just pretend to brush off, plaster on a fake smile and say, "I'm fine" and continue on with her day.

It was when she was home alone; before either of her mom's got home from the hospital did it get hard. She would go sit at her desk, the words replying in her head. She tried to be like her mom, be a good man in a storm and just rise above; but it wasn't that easy. She couldn't just look past it, there had to be _something_ wrong with her. Maybe Rose was right, maybe she was a dyke. She'd always looked at girls a little bit longer in the locker rooms than most other girls, and Rose would always catch her. _Stop checking us out, fag. Take a picture it'll last longer, dyke. _

Sofia didn't know what to do, she couldn't talk to her mom's; how would they understand? They would just tell her to ignore it, that it's just some bully and to not let it get under her skin. _But it did. _

So one day Sofia came home, tears running down her face. She'd seen the idea on TV, maybe it'd help? She went into the bathroom and broke her shaving razor, taking out the small individual razor and held it in her hand. Taking the small razor to the bare skin on her thigh she made her first cut, and a wave of sudden relief flooded her. She didn't even feel the cut. She just felt like the weight on her shoulders lift a little bit more with each cut she made.

Now five months later, Sofia was in the bathroom again for the fifth time that week trying to make herself feel the relief she'd been craving all day. She'd gone and gotten a thicker razor to use, it would cut deep than the little one she started with months ago; this way the pain would stay away a little bit longer. So focused on what she was doing, Sofia didn't hear the faint steps of her mother coming into the house and up the stairs. Nor did she hear the light knock on the door. Only did she realize someone had caught her when she looked up and saw wide blue eyes staring at her after a shocked scream.

Grabbing the towel by her side Sofia quickly covered her thighs and tried her best to hide the damage she'd done to herself. "Sof…" Arizona's soft cry came out as she took a tentative step towards her daughter. "Let me see." Arizona said a bit stronger, her doctor instincts coming forward at the sight of so much blood. Sofia felt tears run down her check as she took off the towel and exposed the most private thing in the world to her mother. "Oh my god…" she heard Arizona murmur before she knelt down beside her. "I'm going to get my suture kit, don't move." Arizona said strongly, Sofia just nodded; knowing she wouldn't have the strength to move as it was. Arizona got up, hands shaking as she walked down stairs to where her bags were. Taking a moment to gather herself before heading back up to where Sofia was waiting.

Kneeling back down next to her daughter, Arizona began attending to her daughters wounds. Noticing the many scars underneath the raw ones she was closing up. "H… how long?" Arizona asked softly, wrapping her daughter's leg up. "Around five months…" Sofia whispered, barely audible but at the distance Arizona was she could hear the slight crack in Sofia's voice. Once she finished wrapping both legs Arizona pulled Sofia into her arms and held on for dear life. "Why, baby… why didn't you talk to me?" Arizona cried softly into Sofia's hair. Sofia was shaking as the tears poured out of her eyes.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Her mom wasn't supposed to hold her and fix her up… she was supposed to yell, send her to therapy and stick a disorder on her forehead. Yet here they were on the bathroom floor, her mother holding her tightly as she cried. "I didn't know how to tell you… I just…" Sofia stammered, her voice breaking several times.

They sat there on the bathroom floor for a while longer, neither of them saying anything. Until finally Arizona pulled back and whipped the tears from her daughters face. "I'm going to clean up in here, you head downstairs, okay? We'll talk about this when Calliope gets home, as a family." Sofia nodded as her mother helped her off the floor. Just before walking out Arizona called out her name, she turned around and faced two blue eyes that were filled with love. "I'm not mad at you, okay? I love you, no matter what." Sofia felt fresh new tears come to her eyes, but for the first time they were happy ones. Sofia nodded, giving a soft smile before going downstairs. Maybe she could do this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two of: Prompt: _I've seen quite a few fics about Callie or Arizona self harming and every time I read them I wonder about a fic where Sofia is like 16 and is cutting and her moms see her arm and freak or something and try to get her to talk to them about what's going on._

A/N: Trigger warning- involves mentions of self harming.

After finishing up her last surgery for the day, Callie changed and headed home. It was Friday night and that usually meant pizza and movie night with Arizona and Sofia; something Callie looked forward to every week. Unlocking the front door of her home she walked in and was immediately swooped into a tight embrace by Arizona.

"Honey, what's going on?" Callie asked, pulling back to see Arizona's eyes puffy with freshly shed tears.

"You should sit down," Arizona said softly, making Callie's mind race with so many possibilities of what could get her wife to be so upset.

Callie let Arizona lead her into the kitchen to sit at one of the bar stools by the island counter top. "Arizona, baby, what is it?" Callie asked, worry seeping into her tone as she cupped Arizona's face in her hands.

"I came home early today," Arizona began, trying to keep her voice steady. Arizona had stayed strong for Sofia in the bathroom, but here in the arms of her wife she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it together. "And she…" Arizona's voice cracked, and Callie's mind jumped to the worst. "She had cuts on her legs…" Arizona said, a tear falling from her eye.

"No… oh my god… she didn't…" Callie could barely muster and Arizona shook her head; not wanting to think about what else she could have walked in on.

"She's fine…. Callie, she's fine," Arizona said strongly. "But she's… she had some many scars. It's been going on for months Callie… she's been…she's been…" Arizona couldn't bring herself to say it. Callie immediately got up from her chair and went to find Sofia. Walking into the living room, Sofia sat timidly on the couch.

"Let me see," Callie said strongly, Arizona catching up behind her.

Sofia sat frozen on the couch not knowing what to do; show her mom her hurt, too? What good would that do? Sofia shook her head, not meeting her mother's glare.

"Show me," Callie said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Callie-" Arizona started, but Callie cut her off.

"No, don't. Let me see, Sofia."

Sofia reached down and rolled up her shorts that she was wearing, and slowly unwrapped one thigh. Sophia closed her eyes as she heard her mamí gasp, not knowing how she would react.

Arizona went and sat beside her daughter, wrapping one arm around her. Sofia instinctively leaned back into her embrace and slowly opened her eyes and met the dark brown ones staring at her.

"¿Por qué, mija? ¿Por qué haces esto a ti mismo? No lo entiendo!" Callie spat out quickly in Spanish.

"Of course you wouldn't understand! My whole life you've just told me to brush everything off, be like you. I'm not, Mamí! I'm not like you!" Sofia fought back, leaning out of Arizona's embrace to roll back down her shorts.

"But this? You hurting yourself isn't going to solve anything! It just makes it worse. What were you thinking?!" Callie yelled, throwing her hands in the air as she started to pace and vent in Spanish.

"Callie!" Arizona yelled loudly, cutting her wife off and making her stand still. "Stop it! Yelling isn't going to solve this, okay?" Arizona said, turning back to Sofia. "We want to help you, Sofia… that's all. Your Mamí…" Arizona turned and looked at Callie, seeing the fear behind the anger in her eyes. "She's just scared… because I could have walked in on something worse than I did today. And I don't even want to think about that. So just… talk to us," Arizona said sitting back down in front of Sofia.

Sofia took a deep breath, looking between both of her mothers. She was on whole new ground here. Where did she even begin to tell them how many things were going through her mind each time she made a cut? There were so many things coming to her mind; she just didn't know how to form the words to tell them. Sofia took a deep breath and began telling them about how it started five months ago.

—TIME JUMP 4 MONTHS—

Sofia ran through the door, tears streaming down her face. That was it. She'd hit her breaking point and she knew it. She'd done so well, fought off the urges for so long; but it just wasn't worth it anymore. She needed to cut again. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, looking through every drawer for a shaving razor to break and use. Callie, who was in her room, heard the loud banging and ran to the bathroom to find Sofia trying to break the razor to use.

"Sofia!" Callie yelled loudly, but that didn't stop Sofia.

"I'm sorry…" Sofia said still trying to break it but cutting her fingers instead. "I can't do this. I can't," Sofia said, trying and trying to break the plastic that wrapped around the tiny little silver edges.

Callie came and put her hands on Sofia's wrists to stop her movement. "Sofia! Mija! Stop," Callie said, her tone loud but soft. "It's okay, just stop," Callie said soothingly, and she saw the razor fall from Sofia's hands.

"I'm trying so hard… not to do it. And I know you don't understand… I know you think I'm just crazy or something. But I can't keep doing this anymore…" Sofia cried and Callie took Sofia's face in her hands.

"Mija, yes, you can," Callie said strongly, making Sofia look her in the eyes. "I love you more than anything, and so does your Mom, okay? I'm here, she's here. Just take a second to breathe," Callie said, wiping the tears as they poured out of Sofia's eyes. After a few minutes, Sofia had calmed down, her breathing returning to normal. Callie led them to the living room, wrapping Band-Aids around Sofia's fingers.

"I'm sorry, Mamí," Sofia said softly, not knowing what else to say.

Callie moved in and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You're trying, and that's what matters, okay?" Callie said, and then pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Just take it one day at a time." Callie said with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you guys for all the support and I love hearing your ideas of what to add or what you liked about it! So review or hit up my ask on tumblr! Thanks again!

* * *

Sofia sat at her desk, rubbing her hands down her thighs, being able to feel some of the scars through her tight jeans. It'd been over a week since she'd almost given in again. She would've too, if Callie hadn't been home to stop her.

So many thoughts had been running through her head the past four months through her recovery, so many questions. Why did she like it so much? It made her almost sick to her stomach knowing how much she'd hurt herself not so long ago.

It was sick, and almost inhumane, at what she had been doing. You didn't cut into another person like she did to herself whenever there was something you didn't like about them, so why did she do it to herself? She couldn't answer all of the questions, but she knew it didn't matter.

No matter what, she did like it. She loved it. Craved it. _Missed_ it.

And what for? Was it for the short rush of adrenaline at seeing the blood spill out, feeling it run down her leg, hearing the blood drip on the floor? It made her feel... alive.

Her mind raced with thoughts for the rest of the day, and as she walked back into her house, she couldn't help herself opening her old journal and watching as one of the razors she kept hidden fell out of the pages.

What was the point in fighting off the inevitable? She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight the urge any longer. Going back to her familiar space, she rolled up the shorts she changed into and took her first cut in months.

It never stung like most people would have thought. It just felt like you were unzipping a zipper on your skin, no pain; almost like it was natural for her to do it. Taking a deep breath, she felt her shoulders rise a little higher and the adrenaline pump through her veins as she watched red run down her leg. It wasn't deep enough. She needed to feel something.

She took the razor, putting it back from where she just cut, and pushed down farther and farther, crying out when she finally felt the sting of the cut.

Looking down at what she'd done for the first time, she was shocked. She'd never gone that deep before, and the blood wasn't stopping. Her heart raced, but she ignored it and continued etching on more and more cuts on both thighs.

Once she was done, Sofia tried to stand up, but stumbled as she felt the blood rushing to her head, her eyes seeing nothing for a few seconds. She felt dizzy; the room was spinning. She'd lost too much blood.

She wrapped her leg up as best she could. She knew her mom's would be home soon, and she wouldn't be able to fix herself, to hide what she'd done, by then. The last thing she wanted was to make her mom patch her up for the second time. She needed stitches. Looking everywhere for a suture kit to do it herself, Sofia sighed and realized her mom's had cleaned the house of all things that would help her cut.

Grabbing her coat and keys, Sofia walked across the street to the hospital, still light headed. She walked through the halls, receiving friendly smiles and hello's as she walked. Finally getting to a storage room, Sofia entered quickly, shutting the door behind her.

Walking over to the shelves, she looked through bin after bin until she found what she was looking for; only to be stopped by a redhead surgeon walking into the room.

"Oh, Sofia! What are you doing here?" Dr. Kepner asked, the surprise evident in her voice. "I just saw Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres leave, if you were looking for them." Sofia looked down at the kit in her hands, and then looked back up at Dr. Kepner. "What's that for?" the redhead questioned, and Sofia looked back down, realizing her pants had bled through.

"It's nothing." Sofia replied quickly, too quickly, trying to get by April. The doctor, however, was quicker, and blocked the teenager's means of escape.

"That doesn't look like nothing, Sofia," April murmured softly, looking down at the young girl's quickly, staining pants. Turning around, April locked the door and led Sofia up onto a gurney that was being stored in the room.

"Let me see," April whispered, but Sofia sat there not knowing what to do. "Look, Sofia. I know whatever it is that you're going through must be hard; I've been there myself. But if you came here looking for a suture kit to stich your leg up, I think it'll be a lot better with a surgeon doing it."

Feeling relief, her fears ebbing away, Sofia nodded, and pulled down the pants she was wearing to show April the cut. Without a word or a gasp of shock, April got to work.

"You said you've been there?" Sophia whispered, as April started to fix her up. April looked up and met Sofia's scared brown eyes for a moment before focusing back on stitching up the young Latina's thigh.

"Yes, I have. I was around your age when I started," April replied softly, keeping her eyes focused on the cut as she told Sofia about something she'd kept trying to forget. "It's not easy to be the 'Christian' in high school. I…I was the Jesus freak and I didn't really see what the big problem was with it, but everyone else did." April's voice broke a little; she cleared her throat before continuing. "And it helped, to just, you know… cut the pain out. For a little. Then I started getting worse and worse. I got to the point where the first thing I did when I woke up was cut and then the last thing I did was cut." April let out a small, humorless chuckle. "I guess it was like brushing teeth for me."

"How did you stop?" Sophia questioned, finally feeling like she could lean on someone for advice for the first time.

"It wasn't easy. I think I relapsed about five times before I finally jumped on the horse for good." April laughed quietly, then looked Sofia in the eye. "But I did stop, and that's all that matters. Counting the days, the months, and now the years; it's worth it more than counting the zeros," she finished proudly, before finishing up with the last stitch and wrapping up Sofia's leg. "All done."

"Thanks, Dr. Kepner… for everything," Sofia said, gratitude etched in every word, and plastered on a smile. April nodded, grabbing a pair of scrubs from the shelf beside her.

"You might want to leave in these." she advised, and the teenager nodded, smiling gratefully at her. With that, April nodded and turned to leave, before opening the door she turned back to Sofia.

"You know, you can stop by and talk to me whenever, okay? I know when I was where you were at, I wanted someone to talk to about all of it; so you can stop by whenever. Doctor/patient confidentiality, of course." Sofia nodded but didn't say anything, looking down at her shoes instead. "Okay, well. I'll see you then." April said before walking out of the storage room.

After changing, Sofia threw her bad jeans in the trash before walking back across the street to her home; not exactly sure of what she was going to tell her mom's.

* * *

AN2: So... is Sofia going to tell her moms? Or no? Reviews pretty please! (:


	4. Chapter 4

AN: New update! Thank you to everyone that has left a review! I love all the ideas you guys give me and the support is just amazing 3 you are all great! Hope you enjoy the new update!

Disclamer: I don't own any of the these characters, blahblahblah, they are Shonda Rhimes', blahblahblah you guys know the drill

_**Trigger Warning: Mentions of self har****m**_

* * *

After finishing her last surgery of the day, Callie went to meet Arizona in PEDs, so they could walk home together. Seeing her wife working on some charts at a nurse station, Callie walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Having a good day, beautiful lady?" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear before kissing just behind it.

"You know it," Arizona breathed out before turning in Callie's arms for a proper kiss. "Hmm…" she hummed. "I missed this."

For the past few months, their sex life had taken a decline, having to focus more on Sofia and the problems going on at the hospital. "I bet I know what else you missed," Callie mumbled back, pulling them backwards towards an on-call room.

"Hmm..." Arizona started to let Callie pull her into the on-call room but stopped it, pulling away from the tempting Latina. "Not here; let's go home." Arizona giggled, noticing Callie's disgruntled state.

"Fine, but you're going to have to make it up to me in sooo many ways," Callie grunted, being pulled out of the on-call room.

"Oh, I plan to," Arizona reassured, leaning in closer to Callie. "You know I never leave you disappointed," she teased in Callie's ear before pulling back and giving her wife a wink. Callie rolled her eyes at her wife before heading to get their things from the lounge. Walking out of the hospital, hand in hand, they walked across the street to their town house which wasn't too far from their old apartment building.

Opening the front door, Callie walked into the living room, expecting to see Sofia on the couch watching TV, or on her computer. When she found no such site, she frowned. Walking upstairs while Arizona got something to drink in the kitchen, she called out for her daughter. After not hearing a reply, Callie opened her daughter's closed door.

"Sof?" Callie called softly, before realizing that the room was empty, too.

Callie's site was drawn to an almost-closed drawer. Going over to close it, she noticed a rag hanging out. Picking it up, Callie's breath caught in her throat. The Latina stood there, holding the blood stained rag in her hands, losing the ability to do anything but stand there and hold the towel.

"Calliope? Where's Sofia?" Arizona asked entering Sofia's bedroom.

Turning slowly, Callie showed Arizona the bloody rag. Arizona's eyes grew wide as she joined in on Callie's panic. Turning quickly, Arizona went to call Sofia's phone.

Callie felt her knees grow weaker when she heard Sofia's phone go off in her book bag; her heart pounding in her chest as the worst case scenarios started racing through her head. Walking to where Arizona was standing, she held out Sofia's phone with a defeated look on her face.

"Where could she have gone?" Callie stuttered out, her voice cracking. Arizona looked down, her eyes wide with fear and worry. Just then, they heard a key in the front door, and a young Latina in scrubs walked in.

Callie felt a million emotions flood her all at once. First relief, then worry and hurt, but in the end, it was anger that consumed her. Sofia turned and noticed her moms standing there with unreadable faces.

"Where have you been?" Callie asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I… I just went… to-"

Callie cut her off. "Going to the hospital to clean up what you did? Hoping we wouldn't find out? No sé qué hacer contigo, Sofía!" (_I don't know what to do with you anymore, Sofia_) Callie spat out in Spanish at her daughter. "Te amo, de verdad que lo hago, pero lo estas haciendo tan difícial para entender. Pensé que estabas mejor pero, ¿vuelves y lo haces? ¡¿Tú entiendes hasta que nivel esto lastima a tu madre y a mi?! ¿Cómo esto nos lastima también? " (_I love you, I do, but you are making it so hard to understand. I thought you were getting better and then you go and do this? Do you even think about what it does to your mother and I?! Do you understand on any level how this hurts us too?_)

Sofia stood there with tears coming back to her eyes.

"Of course you don't understand, because you haven't tried to. These last few months you've just been trying to forget it ever happened. But it did happen, Mama! I have to fight the urge every damn day. I have to go to school and listen to everything they throw at me, every name in the book they can come up with. I have to stand there and take it, but I'm not rubber!" Sofia screamed back, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face.

"It doesn't just bounce off and get better. It hurts, all the time. You don't think I know how it affects you? You don't think I don't have guilt eating at me all the time for doing this to you guys, too?! I don't know what to do anymore. I can't even be myself in my own home! I can't be anything at school… All I can think about is what you want me to be, what they want me to be.

"And I'm exhausted, Mama. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore…" Sofia felt her whole body shaking as she stood there screaming at her mothers. Shaking her head, the young girl opened the front door and ran back out, not being able to stand there any longer.

"Sofia!" Arizona called out to her daughter, but Sofia kept running away, turning the corner and was out of sight before Callie or her could catch up.

"Damn it," Callie muttered under her breath, hanging her head.

"I hope you're happy," Arizona spat, turning her glare to her wife.

"What do you mean?" Callie questioned innocently, making Arizona's anger boil over.

"What do I mean?!" Arizona yelled as she slammed the front door closed after they entered. "Our daughter just ran out of the house, pretty much saying she doesn't feel safe to be herself here. And you know what, why should she feel like she can be? The first thing you did was start yelling at her in Spanish when she walked in the door!"

She grabbed her phone to call some of Sofia's friend's parents, the tears in her eyes finally falling down her face.

"She's your daughter, Calliope! We… you… It's not supposed to be like this! We aren't supposed to understand everything they do…but… but we are supposed to love them no matter what it is. Especially right now, when she feels like she doesn't have anyone!" Arizona continued to yell with the phone in her hand, her hands shaking.

Callie stood there in shock, guilt hitting her. Arizona dialed number after number, calling everyone to see if anyone knew where their little girl was. After calling damn near every number in her contacts, she sank onto the stool, hanging her head.

"I don't know where she is… what she's doing… if she's safe," Arizona cried. Callie came to wrap her arms around Arizona to comfort her wife but Arizona pushed her away. "Don't… just don't." Arizona snapped, getting up and grabbing her coat.

"What? Where are you going?" Callie stammered, not knowing if she could handle seeing both of the girls in her life walk out on her.

"Going to find our daughter, who apparently doesn't feel comfortable in her own home," Arizona bit out, before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

AN2: Hmmm... so where'd Sofia go? Over to a friends? To talk to April? Leave reviews telling me what you think!

AN3: Thanks to lostanddrunk|tumblr for helping with the Spanish translation!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Again thank you SO much for the reviews and all the ideas you guys send me3 I appreciate and love all of them (:

AN2: Shout out to my awesome Beta'er, who puts up with all my dyslexic mistake 3

_**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM**_

* * *

Arizona walked around Seattle for hours, clutching her phone close to her chest, hoping for some sort of phone call from Sofia that would tell her she was fine. After the sun went down and she still hadn't found her, she felt hopeless. She took the long way home, looking in some of Sofia's favorite places for her daughter. Walking back up the steps and opening the front door to their house, Arizona shook off her coat, noticing Callie immediately coming into the room at the sound of the door opening.

Arizona froze, staring at her wife not knowing what to say. She didn't completely blame Callie, but she didn't know how to feel right now. She was worried- terrified, in fact- and visibly upset, so she was taking it out on her wife.

"Did you-" Callie started to ask softly but Arizona cut her off.

"No. I didn't." Her voice was cold and hard, but wavered when she saw Callie's head drop with a sigh. "I'm going to try calling Meredith. Maybe she caught a cab to their house," the blonde added after a moment of silence, picking up the landline and dialing the number. After having a short conversation she took a deep breath before murmuring goodbye.

"Was she there?" Callie asked and Arizona just shook her head. "Damn it. Where did she go?" Callie whispered loud enough for Arizona to hear.

"She wouldn't have gone anywhere if-" Arizona stated harshly, and Callie tensed up immediately.

"Don't, Arizona," the taller woman cut in before Arizona could continue her rant.

"Why? You were so quick to yell at her. You were so quick to judge her, our daughter. Why don't I get to do the same, huh?" the blonde demanded, trying to keep her voice calm. "Why should I give you the decency to let you believe that what you did was okay on any level? She's our daughter, Calliope. And you didn't even give her a chance. You haven't given her a chance since all of this came to light. She's right! You have just been pretending like it hasn't happened, but you can't keep doing that!"

"I'm sorry, okay? What do you want me to say? I messed up; I know that. But yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything, Arizona." Callie kept her voice steady, taking a tentative step towards Arizona, keeping her arms open for her to walk into. Arizona's resolve crumbled when she saw the fear and guilt in the Latina's eyes. Falling into her wife's arms, tears poured down her face.

"I just… I need to know she's okay," Arizona whispered, leaning her head into Callie's shoulder. Callie rocked them back and forth until the loud beeping of a phone tore them apart.

"Sofia?" Callie asked into the phone, hopefully.

"No, but she's okay."

Callie raised her eyebrows in shock at the sound of April Kepner's voice. "I-I ran into her outside of the hospital… I was the one who… with her leg earlier..." came the nervous babbling on the other end of the line.

"Where are you? Can you bring her home?" Callie squeaked desperately, her eyes never leaving Arizona's.

"Um… I don't know if that's a good idea," April muttered, making Callie's nose flare as anger hit her quickly.

"What do you mean that isn't a good idea, Kepner?! She's my daughter, you don't-" Callie started, but Arizona quickly came and took the phone from her wife.

"April, hey, it's Arizona. Is she safe?" Arizona asked, a lot more calmly.

"Yes she's okay."

"And she's at your apartment, I'm guessing?" Arizona asked, jumping to the conclusion.

"Yeah, she's taking a shower right now. I know this is completely out of the blue for you two. I mean, nothing is going on! Oh, god no, I'm not… I'm not even…" April started but then stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I've been where she's been. She came to the hospital today, and I found her getting a suture kit, so I stitched up her leg for her, and we got on to talking. I know this is a lot for you two, but she just needed to get away for a little."

Arizona nodded, deciding what the best decision was, not for herself but for Sofia. "This isn't too much for you?" she asked, softly.

"No, of course not," April said reassuringly.

"Then if she wants to stay there tonight, I… then, that's okay," Arizona whispered into the phone, making Callie's eyebrows shoot up once more. "Just… can you get her to call us?" she added softly, almost pleadingly. She knew that April said Sofia was okay, but she needed to hear her daughter's voice for herself.

"Of course, Dr. Robbins," April murmured before saying goodbye.

"Why did you do that? Why did you just let her stay over there?" Callie demanded angrily as soon as the blonde hung up the phone. Arizona sighed, shaking her head at her wife.

"Callie, what good would it do to make her come home? She trusts April in this, so just let her work out whatever she needs to work out with her before she gets back home and you give her the second degree over who knows what," Arizona mumbled, her lack of sleep getting to her; it was almost past 12. Callie stood there, trying to form words.

"I just want her to be able to talk to us," the smaller woman added, before Callie could say anything. "And she can't. And the next best thing I can give her is someone who can talk to her, someone who does understand. So yeah, I am letting her stay with April for tonight to help her." Without another word, she glided past Callie toward the kitchen to get something to drink.

-POV change—

Turning the shower off, Sofia stepped out and wrapped herself in her towel. Moving the towel just a little so only her stitched up thigh was showing, she took a deep breath and she ran her fingers across the broken skin.

So many memories, or nightmares, ran through her head when she looked at each cut and each scar. There was a reason, a face, behind every single mark. She wasn't smart enough, she wasn't straight enough, Rose, her mothers. All the things that hurt her, she had taken out on herself. Either to make sense of it or to punish herself in a way. There were so many reasons why she did it, reasons she wanted her mothers to understand but how could they begin to understand someone when that person couldn't even understand why they did it themselves?

How do you tell the people that love you the most that you hate everything that you are? How do you look in the eyes and make someone feel that guilt? It's not completely their fault; Sofia knew that.

But there was still a part of her that wanted to hurt her mom just as much as she'd been hurt. It wasn't fair that Sofia felt so much guilt, but Callie got to just push it away like it never happened. It did happen. It was still happening. It was an everyday reality for Sofia, and no matter what her mother tried to do to make it disappear, it wouldn't.

Family Friday fun night wouldn't fix everything, not even a little bit. Sofia just felt anger soar through her as she sat there running her hands over the scars and cuts. Anger at her moms, anger at Rose, anger at herself.

Taking a deep breath, she changed into the clothes April left out for her. Walking back out to the living room, she curled up in a blanket laid out on the couch.

"Oh, you're out," April said, walking back into the room. Sofia gave her a soft smile, nodding. "I, uh, I called your moms."

Sofia's stomach dropped. She was going to have to go home, face her parents, and most likely get yelled at some more.

"They said if you wanted you can stay the night, though by the time it is now, you kind already have." April added hastily, noticing the nervous look in the young Latina's eyes, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, they did?" Sofia murmured, frowning confusedly. "I mean, you don't mind?"

"Oh, no! Of course not; you need some time. Arizona, and Callie... they both understand that." When April added in Callie's name Sofia let out a snort.

"Yeah, both of them," she muttered, sarcastically.

"Callie… she's just…" April started but couldn't find the right words. "Honestly, your mom never really liked me," she started, and Sofia looked at her curiously, wondering where the conversation was headed. "She said she didn't like how my voice sounded. But anyways, the point is, is that she, um, she's your mom." April tried again, but she knew Sofia wasn't going to buy anything she tried to get her to hear. "So yeah, you're mom's stubborn and snaps a lot, but she's your om. She dreamed of having a kid for years; I mean your momma and her broke up over that. She wanted kids, Arizona didn't, so they ended it; because your mom wanted you so badly."

Instead of feeling a sense of relief wash over her, Sofia's mind was stuck on one little fact that April pointed out.

"Did you just say t-that my momma didn't want to have kids?" Sofia stuttered out, her heart dropping at the sharp realization. April nodded, not realizing Sofia's disgruntled state.

"Yeah, they got back together after the shooting, but then she left Callie to go to Africa, which is when Callie slept with Mark and got pregnant." April started, smiling a little, only stopping when she saw the surprise on Sofia's face. "They didn't tell you about that…" She trailed off, realization hitting her and mentally hitting herself.

"No… she… they said that… he… my father; Mark? That he… that he was their really good friend; but he was a sperm donor…" Sofia breathed out, hardly daring to believe it. "They lied to me?"

She looked up at the redhead, waiting for confirmation. April looked down, not knowing how much she should divulge; sensing that this wasn't exactly her place to give such information.

"I-I didn't mean to. I-It's late. Maybe you should get some sleep?" April asked, Sofia nodded; laying back on the couch as April got her another blanket. "Goodnight." April said softly, before turning off the light and leaving Sofia to her thoughts.

Sofia laid back, letting all of the questions and thoughts swarm through her mind. How could they not tell her all of this? Did her Momma even want her? Sofia wouldn't even want her in her position. How could her Mami do that? She'd been raised to never lie or cheat. That those were two of the worst things she could do, so she'd always been so open with her mothers, to a point.

But now everything had shifted. Both of her moms had lied to her, one of them cheated… and the other had just up right left. None of it seemed to fit the image Sofia had of her moms. None of it made sense. Rolling around on the couch all night, she barely got any sleep, her thoughts consuming every part of her mind; hitting each of her insecurities. She was upset, angry, but also just numb.

How was she supposed to feel about all of this? What was she going to do with this new information?

Finally after what seemed like forever, light poured into April's apartment. Not too long after, she heard the familiar sound of a pager going off in April's bedroom. Sofia heard banging as the redhead stumbled around her room to turn it off. Quickly the bedroom door opened and she ran out. Sofia sat up and April's screamed in surprise, falling back on the floor.

"Oh, my god!" April breath out in relief. "I forgot you were going to be here! I just got paged it. So, um, there's a key under the plant in the hall; just use that to lock the door! And… and I think there's food in the fridge," April said, grabbing her things in a rush after getting back off the floor. "Sorry to leave in a hurry, I know we didn't really get a chance to talk… but I should be free for lunch, and you can stop by then. But... Crap, I have to go!" she called after her pager went off again, running out of the apartment.

Getting up, Sofia grabbed the scrubs she'd worn yesterday and changed back into them, leaving April's clothes folded up on the couch next to the blankets.

Sofia took the long way back home, not quite sure of what she was going to say when she got there. But finally her feet led her up the familiar sidewalk, stairs, and into her home. Shutting the door she walked into the living room where her Momma was sleeping.

Arizona heard soft footsteps, stirring her from her already light sleep. Opening her eyes she saw Sofia enter the room.

"Sofia! You're home!" Arizona mumbled happily, feeling relief flood her. She hadn't been able to sleep when Sofia never called her the previous night. Sofia stood there, looking at her Momma, emotions flooding her; but anger coming up ahead of all of them.

"I guess I learned how to leave from you," Sofia stated harshly, making Arizona freeze in her movements towards her daughter. Arizona looked at Sofia with wide eyes, confused. "At least I didn't sleep with my best friend, and I'm not pregnant. So I wouldn't want to force you to care." Her glare pierced into Arizona. The blonde woman stood there, unable to speak.

How did she find out? Arizona thought to herself.

* * *

AN3: Yaaa, I left on a cliffhanger (; not even sorry. Hope you guys liked the new chapter and please review! 3 they push me to keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Guys, I am so, so sorry about how slow I was at updating this! I had midterms and a lot of school stuff to get done! But here it is finally! Thanks for those who have stuck with the story! I am thinking about continuing but I'm not sure. Leave reviews, please and thank you! Hope y'all enjoy (:

* * *

Sofia couldn't stand there facing her mom. Turning around to leave again, she was stopped by Arizona's sharp voice.

"Don't. You do not get to just walk out again," Sofia froze in her steps, staring at the door.

"I don't care how mad you are, I don't care how upset you are, you don't just walk out," Arizona's voice called through the living room, leaving no room for argument. "And you have no idea what you are talking about when it comes to what happened before you were born. You can get mad all you want but you do not walk out of this house like that ever again. Now get upstairs."

Arizona was not usually the one that played bad cop on her daughter. Sofia glared at her mother as she walked up to her room and slammed the door.

Letting out a breath that she felt like she'd been holding in since Sofia walked out yesterday, Arizona sunk onto the couch, her face in her hands. She heard the soft footsteps of her wife come down the stairs, and, lifting her head, the blonde's eyes met the worried ones of the Latina.

"She knows," Arizona breathed out, looking back down and rubbing her tired eyes.

"She knows…?" Callie asked cautiously, coming and kneeling in front of Arizona.

"She knows about Mark and Africa," Arizona sighed, not able to look Callie in the eye. Immediately Callie took Arizona in her arms.

"Hey, look, it's okay. We'll talk to her, okay? We'll explain everything," Callie tried to reassure her, wiping away a tear that had started falling down Arizona's cheek.

"I taught her to leave. She said that I taught her to leave," Arizona murmured. Callie's eyes grew wide but softened. Leaning in, Callie pressed her lips against her wife's.

"You haven't left her, Arizona-"Callie started but Arizona cut her off.

"But I left you!" she cried, making Callie's eyes grow sad.

"Yeah, you did. And if you hadn't we wouldn't have gotten Sofia. Granted, it may not have been the ideal way, but she's here; and I wouldn't have her any other way," Callie said strongly, wiping away more of her wife's tears.

"I'm going to go talk to her, okay?" Arizona nodded, her eyes tired and heavy.

"You lay down, okay? I know you haven't gotten any sleep." Arizona nodded again, laying back on the couch. Callie kissed her forehead, laying a blanket over on top of her.

Callie climbed the stairs, thinking about what exactly it was that she was going to say to her daughter. Going up to the teen's room, she knocked softly on the door before opening it. Sofia was laying down on the bed.

"How are you?" Callie asked gently, sighing when she didn't get anything out of her daughter. "Look, I know this must be a lot of you to take in right now, but give me a chance to explain what happened. I've always told you not to judge a book by its cover, right? So don't. You don't know the whole story-"

"Because you never told me!" Sofia finally jumped in, lifting her head up to glare at her mother.

"No we didn't, because what good would it have done for you growing up thinking that you did have a father, but he died? And that, yes, he was your father, but he wasn't married to me and we weren't committed to each other. How do you explain something like that to a five year old?" Callie shot back, making Sofia slink back onto her bed.

"So what happened?" the smaller girl asked softly, looking over at Callie as she came and sat next to her on the bed.

"What do you know?" Callie asked, softly.

"I know that Mom never wanted kids, that she ended up breaking up with you over it. But you guys got back together, then she left for Africa. That's when you and… and my father made me…" Sofia stammered, trailing off, trying to remember all the details she got from April.

"Okay, well I guess we'll start from when your Mom and I first broke up. It was around 8 or 9 months within the relationship, I think. I was first starting my cartilage research when the subject came up…"

...

"**It's not liquid! Arizona, it's not liquid!" I cried, as I turned the test tube upside down to show her.**

"**Oh my god! Oh my god! So you did it?" Arizona joined in, with her Chinese food still in her mouth.**

"**Well, I don't know. I gotta… I gotta… I gotta do it again!" I stuttered, flipping through my notes, feeling excitement, pride, and so many other emotions flow through me all at once. **

"**I'm on fire" I sang, feeling my smile reach from one side of my face to the other. That day couldn't have been more perfect. "It's not just this, everyone came to me for relationship advice today. And I gave them sane and healthy advice. And whether they take it or not, I am seen as someone sane and healthy enough to give them advice! When I lived in the basement, married an intern in Vegas, I wasn't seen that way!" I tell her happily, seeing her smiling from the corner of my eye as I flip through more of my papers, trying to find what exactly I did right.**

"**You're amazing." She said with her dimpled smile popping out, making my heart race. How did I get so lucky with her? was the only thing I could think. **

"**We're amazing." I said turning to smile back at her, each of us exchanging happy giggles. "We're the stable couple now! We're the one everyone wants to be!" I said, making Arizona chuckle. "I can just see us ten years from now with a big ol' house with kids running around. Giving sage, sane advice to Mark Sloan, who will still be single." I joke, making us both laugh again.**

"**I'm in it all but the kids," Arizona said, like nothing was out of the ordinary, but I had felt my heart stop beating.**

"**What?" I laughed, thinking she was joking.**

"**Ha, yeah, no kids and by no I mean, yikes; no to the kids." And by her tone, it seemed like she was just kidding, so I gave a nervous, less full laugh before asking if she's joking, saying she's in pediatrics. **

"**Well yeah, exactly," she said, going into a discussion about a patient she had that day. Saying she didn't want to have to deal with the possibility that one of her kids could be her patient. **

"**But the big house? Hmm, I'm in!" She sang, not noticing my shocked expression. "And, oh! Can we have dogs?" **

**At this point, I'm completely toned out of what she is saying. She had just told me that she didn't share the same dream I did, that she didn't want kids. The realization of that hit me hard and I had suddenly lost my smile.**

**...**

"So she said 'yikes to the kids'? What, because she didn't want me to end up being one of her patients, or like one of her patients? What am I now, though? I'm not exactly the most ideal daughter to deal with. I mean, she didn't even want me before, just based off the possibility that I could be… could be… what? Not one hundred percent perfect? How could she want me now that she knows I'm not one hundred perfect perfect?"

Just before Callie could answer, the bedroom door opened and Arizona came in.

"No, don't say that," Arizona said sharply. "Before, no, I didn't like the idea of having kids. It scared the hell out of me, actually. But now, being your mom? That is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I- your mom too- both of us wouldn't want you any other way, okay?" the blonde said, coming up and sitting on the bed next to Sofia, pulling her into a tight hug.

"So, why did you leave to go to Africa?" Sofia asked, leaning back to look at her Mom.

"I loved your mom, I did," Arizona said, looking over at Callie. "But I knew she wasn't happy moving with me to Africa."

...

**I was walking through the hospital, just having gone through security with Callie. I tried listening to her talk, but I just couldn't. All I heard was her listing off reason after reason of what to do over there, but she wasn't saying it like she was excited. No; she was saying it like she was trying to convince herself to be excited. And it was just getting to be too much.**

**Here I was, having just won the freaking Carter. Madison. Grant. The Carter Madison Grant! Callie shouldn't have had to work herself into being excited! But here we were; walking through the airport, and with every step we took, Callie faked for enthusiasm and I got more pissed. Suddenly I stopped, not able to take any more of it.**

"**I won the Carter Madison Grant," I stated harshly and firmly to her. "I won the Carter Madison Grant. Do you know how rare that is? Do you know how special that is? This is the biggest opportunity of my professional career," I yelled at her. Seeing her nod her head excitedly, but looking around at the people going by us, only served to make me more mad. **

"**I get to go Malawi with almost unlimited funds, and help children- tiny humans- who might otherwise never see a pediatric surgeon. I get to change lives. That's the dream. I am living the dream. And I am over the moon about it, or I… I would be. But you are ruining it for me," I got out, seeing her face drop but I can't stop.**

"**First with your whining, and now with your fake, smiley, passive-aggressive enthusiasm. You are ruining Africa for me," I snarled at her, and I feel unshed tears in my eyes, and I can see them in hers as well.**

"**I-I'm not" she starts but I cut in. **

"**You are!" I yelled, louder than I had before, with nothing but coldness in my voice. We stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of us really knowing what to say. Finally after a few people walked by, Callie came a bit closer. **

"**Okay," she said softly, in a low voice. "Fine. I don't want to go to Africa, okay?" As much as I knew it was true, it was hard to hear, and it stung. Taking a sharp breath I looked away but she started up again. "But I do want to be with you. Okay? So I'm really trying here," she said harshly, before saying we were going to miss our plane and we should go; that we can fight on the plane. But I was not listening, because I knew what I had to do. For both of us.**

"**You are ruining this for me," I said, my voice breaking. "And I don't want to do this."**

"**What, what? Do.. So what does that mean?" Callie asked, her voice strong and full of confusion. " What, you suddenly don't want to go or…?" **

**She stopped and I shook my head, trying hard not to let the tears fall.**

"**I don't want to go to Africa with you," I said, and her face dropped, and I could feel my heart crush as I watched it. **

"**Arizona… No. Okay? No," she muttered, and I just whispered that I was sorry. **

"**You're sorry? You're sorry? It's three years." I looked down, knowing it was too late to back out now. Lifting my head, I pulled myself together. **

"**I am going to miss my plane. You... take care of yourself," I murmured, making myself walk past her. Her cries of 'no' and telling me that we could figure this out make me stop. My heart was breaking at the sound of her voice. I couldn't handle it; there was nothing more that I wanted than to just run back and kiss her. But I couldn't do that. **

"**You stay here, and be happy. And I'll go there, and be happy," I said, strongly.**

"**If you get on that plane, iff you go without me, we are done. Do you hear me? We are over!" she yelled at me.**

"**We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other." I said, my voice cracking under each word. "We're already over." **

**And with that, I turned around, tears streaming down my face, and I walked away. Away from the woman who held my heart for all these months, years, the woman who still holds my heart. **

**It was for the best. I had to tell myself that.**

**...**

"So, you left so she could be happy?" Sofia asked and Arizona nodded, looking over at Callie who had tears glazed eyes.

"Yeah," she said, her voice soft. "Yeah, I did." Arizona looked back over at Sofia, with a soft smile on her face. "It had nothing to do with kids, or you. I knew she wouldn't have been happy in Africa, and I knew if I stayed I wouldn't have been happy. So I did what I thought was best; but, I couldn't had been more wrong. Within a few months, I was back on a plane to Seattle, and fought for your mom back. And that's when I found out you were coming into our world," Arizona said softly, brushing back a piece of Sofia's hair.

"Wait you guys weren't together when Mami slept with Mark?" Sofia asked, looking over to Callie now.

"No; Mark and I were best friends, that part was true. But we were occasionally more than friends a few times. And when your Mom left, we kind of sunk back into that for a night."

"So it wasn't a mistake?" Sofia asked, making the two mothers look at each other before answering.

"No, it wasn't a mistake," Arizona answered before Callie could, surprising herself and Callie.

"So why lie? Why not tell me about him?" Sofia asked, still confused on that part.

"Because we didn't want you to feel like you were missing out on anything. You knowing you had a father, but him being dead, wasn't going to make anything easier for you. So we decided to keep it from you, until we felt you were ready to know. We were just trying to do what was best for you," Callie said, taking Sofia's hand in hers. "And I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but we do love you, mija," Callie said softly, squeezing her daughters hand.

"I'm sorry I cut again," Sofia murmured, looking down, not able to look them in the eye.

"It's okay, mija." And with that, Sofia's head shot up, not believing she had heard that correctly. "I'm not saying I understand it, but I love you. And I hate to see you doing that to yourself; so, next time, can you call us?"

"Or April?" Arizona added in.

"Yeah, I'll… try to next time, I promise." Sofia said, making both of her mothers smile. "But I'm kinda tired. Do you mind if I sleep a little?"

"No of course not; we'll wake you up for dinner, and a movie. Since we missed family night last night," Arizona said, with a soft smile, before standing up. Callie got up and joined Arizona heading toward the door. Saying a quick good bye before shutting the door, the pair walked down into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

AN2: So like I said up top, tell me if you guys want it to continue or not 3 thanks for everyone who is still ready! Y'all rock!3


	7. Chapter 7

AN1: I'm so sorry for the extremely long delay! I got a lot of feedback wanting an update but I had a bunch of school work to do. I'm graduating! EEK! But anywho here is the update you all wanted (:

AN2: I also wouldn't mind continuing this story further if you guys wanted me to; I got some ideas/prompts from some of you that I would love to write. But if you guys want it to be done just say(:

* * *

Sofia sat in bed, watching as her moms shut the door leaving her alone with her thoughts. So many things started to pour through her head.

Laying back, she tried to filter through each thing that her mom and mamí had just told her. Though all of her thoughts kept leading back to one person: Mark. Who was he? He was her father, and she didn't even know his middle name or what he even really looked like.

Closing her eyes, Sofia tried to picture what it would be like if he was here with her now. What would he think of her? Would he be disgusted with how she cut, disappointed like mamí, or understanding like mom? Then another question struck her even harder: would she have started cutting if he had lived? Would he have helped her before it came to that?

Or would he have left eventually? Sofia loved her moms and thought they were a pretty good family, but if Mark was there, everything would be different. Mark would be the third parent, and Sofia didn't see how that could work; seeing as it was hard enough to get both of her moms to agree on one thing, how much harder would it be with a third parent? Would it get to be too much for Arizona to the point where she'd end up leaving again?

Sofia didn't know what to think; all she had were questions and what ifs. However, she did know that there was a piece of her missing now. A whole other part of herself she didn't even know she had. She felt overwhelmed, and, looking towards her sock drawer, she knew there was relief waiting in the black sock pushed towards the back. Getting out of bed, she opened the drawer, pulling out the sock she stuff far in the depth of the drawer so no one would find it. Pulling out the red box, she opened it and held the razor in her hand.

It was such a small object, but just by looking down at her thigh she knew it could cause a great deal of pain and problems. Just a simple motion across her own skin and everything changed. She hadn't wanted her life to come to this; she didn't think that that first cut would lead her to this. She just was trying to find something to help her, to keep her grounded. Though it hadn't kept her grounded, it'd kept her floating in the sea she was drowning in, but it was also pulling her under to drown. She needed to stop, if not only for her sake, but her mothers' and her friends'. She was hurting in the middle of this terrible mess.

Putting the razor back in the box, Sofia walked out of her room with the box in hand and walked to the stairs, listening the soft chatter of her moms down in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Sofia walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Arizona looked up from the food she was cutting and smiled, softly, at Sofia.

"I thought you were sleeping, honey," Arizona said softly, looking down to the red box in her daughter's hand.

"What's that, Sof?" Callie asked, before Arizona could. Sofia's face flushed and she looked down warily.

"Uh.. It's my box," Sofia said softly, causing more confusion between her moms.

"Your box…?" Callie questioned further, making Sofia sigh.

"It has my razors," she said quickly, making both her moms freeze. "I don't want it anymore… but I can't throw it away. So I…" She trailed off, not really sure what she was doing.

"You want us to throw it away for you?" Arizona asked, knowing her daughter well. Sofia finally looked up, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know it's stupid, that I can't throw it away… but I… I just can't," Sofia stuttered out, a tear falling down her face. Callie was the first to approach their crying daughter. Taking the box out of Sofia's hand and putting it on the counter, Callie wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter.

"The hospital burn pile is this weekend, how about we go as a family and burn it all together?" Arizona offered, coming up next to Sofia and rubbing her back, comforting her daughter the best she could.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sofia said softly, pulling back from her mother's embrace. "I'm sorry I've caused all these problems…" Sofia murmured, looking down again.

"Please, problems? You should have seen me when I was your age," Callie huffed, making Sofia smile.

"Why? How were you?" Sofia asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah, Calliope, how were you?" her wife asked questionably, making Callie laugh.

"I just opened a can of worms, haven't I?" she sighed, moving back into the kitchen to finish cutting up the food they were preparing.

"Yes you did, now spill," Sofia ordered, wiping away her tears, and joining in with helping prepare the meal with her moms.

"I thought you were the girl in the back that chewed her hair?" Arizona questioned, giving her wife a weird look that made Callie roll her eyes.

"Well that was in class, sure. But I also snuck out at night to go to parties and that one time I had to call my dad to bail me out of jail…" Callie's voice dragged out making Sofia look up and eyes grow wide with shock.

"Okay, okay. So it wasn't as bad as you guys might think! I was dating the guy."

Arizona rolled her eyes and gave huff sound, making Sofia and Callie chuckle.

"And he was into drag racing and was basically everything my father hated in guys. I snuck out of the house to go to a race with him, was on this excitement high, had a few drinks and was having a good time. Next thing I know, I'm in the passenger seat of the guy's drag car, music cranked to the max and speeding around Miami. Long story short, he was pulled over after being chased by cops; he and I were taken into custody and I had to make a phone call to my father to get me bailed out," Callie said with a shrug, making Sofia shake her head in complete shock.

"What did your father say? Did you see the guy again?" Sofia questioned, putting the chopped up veggies in the frying pan her mamí had started up.

"Let's just say I never saw the guy again because of my father," Callie smiled, elbowing her daughter and giving a wink before focusing back on frying the food.

"Well, I, for one, am glad you never saw the guy again," Arizona said, coming up and wrapping her arms around Callie's waist. Sofia rolled her eyes as her moms shared a soft kiss.

Pulling back from her wife, Arizona went over to the radio and turned it up, making both mother and daughter laugh as she started to dance in the middle of the kitchen. Sofia laughed watching her moms as they danced while they cooked. It was nights like this that made the bad days worth living through.

* * *

AN3: So ya it was a fluffy chapter, but PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review and tell me if you want me to continue(:

AN4: Also you guys are amazing for even reading this after I was on hiatus for sooo long! 3


End file.
